Hell's Bells
by lita4277
Summary: What If Happy Knew A Few Hells Angels And Met The President's Daughter On One Of His Visits?
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN SAXA. OK, SO THE OTHER DAY I WAS BORED AND FLIPPING CHANNELS AND CAUGHT AN EPISODE OF OUTLAW BIKERS ABOUT THE HELL'S ANGELS. AND AN IDEA CAME TO ME. WHAT IF HAPPY KNEW A FEW OF THEM AND WAS THERE VISITING AND MET THE PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER? MAY BE MORE THAN A ONE SHOT. NOT SURE YET.

Saxa was pissed. She had been sent away because things were getting bad in Texas. She made her way into the gas station to get a soda, her two bodyguards on either side of her. She made her way to the front and grabbed a pack of smokes as well. She was walking outside when she heard the roar of two bikes. She knew the sound of one of them and had to fight the urge to run away. Instead, she stood there was watched them pull up. Her heart dropped to her feet as her eyes met his. He motioned for her to walk to him. She kept her eyes on the ground and made her way over to him. There was no way she was going to keep him waiting.

By the time she got to him, he had taken off his sunglasses. "How long have you been here?" He asked. Saxa was still looking at the ground. " Two months." She said softly. "And why didn't you call me?"he asked, tapping his foot. "They took my phone." She said in barely a whisper. "And why didn't you come to the club house?" He asked. Saxa finally looked up and noticed his new patches. "You said you would never patch in to a club." She told him. "Happy nodded. "Get in your car and follow me to the club house." He told her. Saxa nodded and practically ran to her car.

As they pulled into the club house, Saxa slowly got out of the car. Her two body guards immediately stood next to her. Happy walked into the bar and motioned for her to follow him. Saxa once again practically ran over to him. She knew what happened when you made a club man wait. And it didn't involve flowers. Just as she made her way in, she literally ran into a blue eyed man. He reached down and grabbed her ass. Saxa froze. " I belong to a patch." She told him. "Oh yeah? Who?" Tig asked. Saxa pointed at Happy. Tig dropped his hand and turned around and walked away.

Saxa went and sat across from Happy in a booth. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Things got too hot in Texas, so Hank sent me here. I didn't know you were here. How long have you been here?" She asked. "A few months. Surprised I haven't seen you around." He said. "I've been under house arrest. This is the first time I was able to get out. I hope you don't mind, but I told someone I belong to you." Saxa said, keeping her eyes on the table. "Who?" He asked. "I don't know his name, but he grabbed my ass." Happy nodded. " That's Tig. He'll leave you alone from now on." Happy was keeping an eye on her bodyguards. They didn't look happy that she was there. One of them was on his cell. Happy couldn't hear what he was saying.

He hung up his phone and made a beeline for Saxa. He grabbed her by her upper arm and started dragging her outside. Saxa looked back at Happy. He looked pissed. He got up and grabbed the guy's arm and broke it. Saxa let out a small scream. Happy's head snapped over to look at her. "You just broke my brother's arm!" Saxa shrieked as she ran over to her brother.

Happy stood there stunned. He hadn't even known she had a brother. There was clearly a lot of things about her that he didn't know. "We have to get you to a hospital." Saxa told Jake, trying to pull him to his feet. She finally got him upright and half dragged him to her car. Happy watched them drive off, not sure if she would even come back after that. He turned around and walked over to the bar and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels and went into his room. He remembered the first time they had met.

FLASHBACK

Happy was riding down an empty road in Texas. He was in town visiting a few friends. He didn't have any pressing business to handle for the club, so when he got the chance to just relax he took it. The road was a little slippery due to the heavy rains from earlier that day. Happy had just come up to the bridge when his back tire slid on the water and he went over the handle bars. Then the blackness came.

Saxa was driving home from work. She loved being a nurse and helping people. her two bodyguards with her. She was coming up on a bridge and saw a light on the ground. Her bodyguards came to a stop, forcing her to do the same. Saxa locked her doors and pulled out her gun just in case it was a trap. Saxa breathed a sigh of relief when they gave her the all clear signal. Then they bent down and picked something up. They started dragging it to her car. Saxa unlocked her doors.

They opened the back door and put it in. Saxa turned to look. It was a guy. His face was scratched up. "Must have wiped out." Saxa thought. Jack told her that they were going to the clubhouse instead of her house. Saxa nodded and they went and climbed on their bikes to make their way there. Saxa followed, Looking in the rear view mirror. Halfway there, the guy woke up. "What's your name?" She asked him to keep him calm.

"Happy." He groaned out. "It's gonna be okay. We're on our way to get you some help." She told him just as they pulled into the lot. The door opened and they saw that he was awake and helped him out instead of dragging him. Saxa pulled out her bag and followed them. They carried him into an empty room and gently put him on the bed. Saxa pulled on her gloves to look him over. Her bodyguards stood in the the room just in case. Finally Saxa pulled off her gloves. "You have no broken bones, but you are going to be very sore for a few days." She told him.

"I've had worse." He shrugged. Saxa pulled out a bottle of pills and tapped two out. "Take these and get some rest." She told him. One of the guys stepped forward and Saxa dropped them in his hand and he walked over and handed them to Happy. She turned to leave and Happy leaned forward to grab her wrist and stopped in mid-grab. "What's your name?" He asked her as the pills kicked in. Saxa kept walking. "I'm a long way from Charming." He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

By now, Happy had drank the entire bottle. There was a knock on his door. He stumbled his way over and pulled it open. Saxa stood there. He moved out of the way and she walked in. She sat down in the chair. He shut the door and stumbled back to the bed. "You know you've been mine since I saw you right?" Happy asked her. Saxa nodded and didn't say anything. " Come here." Happy told her. Saxa shook her head and asked "Why didn't you look for me?" Happy ran his hand over his face. "I'm too drunk for this conversation." He stripped down to his boxers and walked over and took her hand and she stood up. Happy slowly stripped her out of her clothes.

He had wanted her ever since she had patched him up. He ran his hands all over her body. No matter how bad he wanted her, He wouldn't let her first time be with a drunk man. He laid down and she laid next to him. He draped his arm over her and they slowly drifted off to sleep together. Happy knew her father would accept his claim even though he wasn't in his club. He would accept it because Happy was an enforcer.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN SAXA, JAKE, HANK AND HIS OLD LADY. I HONESTLY AM SUPRISED BY THE REACTION TO THIS STORY. I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GET SUCH A REACTION. THANK YOU SO MUCH. THIS WILL NOT BE YOUR USUAL STORY. THIS CHAPTER HAS A TINY AMOUT OF VIOLENCE ON WOMEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"No." Saxa looked at the phone is surprise. " What do you mean no?" Saxa asked as she sat down and looked at her cell that was sitting on the table. "What do you think I mean by no?" The person snapped. " You're only twenty three. You're too young to be claimed. And by a man that's in his forties! What the fuck was your father thinking sending you there?" Saxa rubbed her hands on her face. "It's too late to stop it. I already said I belong to him in public." Everything went quiet. Suddenly Saxa heard her mother scream for her father. Saxa sighed heavily as her father 's voice came from the phone. "Why is your mother sitting down at the table with a tall glass full of jack muttering to herself?" Saxa snorted, just as Happy walked in. Saxa opened her mouth and Happy gave her a look and sat next to her.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I claimed her daughter?" Happy asked. "What? Who is this? You know what, it doesn't matter. We can meet face to face tonight." Her dad said, hanging up the phone. "Well that went well." Saxa said. "What you got there?" She asked eyeing the bag. Happy handed her the bag. Saxa peeked in it. "What's wrong with my clothes now?" She asked looking at her baggy jeans and oversized shirt. "There's a party tonight and I want to show you off." Happy said. "When do we have to be there?" Saxa asked. "Two hours. Go get ready." Happy said, getting up and grabbing a beer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? My Dad wasn't kidding. They will be here tonight." Saxa told him. "Why are you still sitting there? I told you to go get ready." Happy said, glaring at her. Saxa sighed and got up and went into the bathroom. Two hours later she was dressed in the outfit and all made up. Saxa started tugging at clothes. She had on four inch leather knee high boots, skin tight leather pants and a shirt that tied at her neck and her back and was made of lace. She was not in Texas anymore. Saxa had never felt more exposed in her entire life. She walked back into the kitchen and Happy was still sitting in the exact same spot. His eyes bugged out in surprise before he could catch himself.

He stood up and Saxa followed him outside to his bike and they sped off to the clubhouse. Saxa was vibrating with excitement. In three hours she would see her parents. She couldn't wait. Time was dragging on as she pulled beers for her and Happy for the sixth time. She put them down on the table in front of him and made her way to the bathroom. She was a little tipsy, so when she slammed into the bathroom door it was not a surprise. She took care of her needs and was walking back when a crow eater walked up to her and shoved her. Saxa sighed and turned to face her. "Problem?" Saxa asked, raising her eyebrow. The whore rolled her eyes. "What do you think Swiss cheese?" Saxa's whole body froze. She turned around slowly and said in a very calm voice "What did you call me?" The whore said slowly "I called you Swiss cheese."

Saxa tackled the girl and started swinging at her punching her in the face. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her off the girl. Saxa immediately started tearing at the arms, all the while trying to get at the whore again. The arms tightened and Happy was having trouble controlling her. He really didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He swung her around holding on to one of her arms and his fist slammed her head against her temple, knocking her out immediately. She slumped into his arms and he carried her to his room and laid her on the bed, took a minute to look at her, make sure she was still breathing. Someone was going to tell him what the fuck had happened to cause her to loose it like that. He walked back into the hallway and stood in front of the whore. She knew what he wanted. "All I did was call her Swiss cheese and she went off. " She told him. He was ready to put the bitch down when the club house door opened and everyone went on high alert. Five Hell's Angels and an unknown woman walked in.

Happy walked over to the leader and was immediately engulfed in a man hug. "Put me down you big fucker." Happy ground out. Hank let out a loud laugh and dropped Happy. "So where is she?" Hank asked as the woman looked around. She tugged on his cut and Hank looked pissed. "Why isn't my daughter here?" Hank bellowed. Happy held up his hands. "Hold on. She is here but there was a fight." Hank ran his hands over his face. Happy motioned for Hank and the woman to follow him into the chapel. The guys that came with him started to follow. Hank waved them off and closed the doors.

Hank sat down at the head of the table. Happy gave him a look and Hank shrugged, and got up and moved down the table. " Habit, no disrespect meant brother. So tell us what happened." Hank said, motioning for the woman, obviously his old lady, to take her place behind him. Happy sat down, with a nod to the other in acknowledgment of the slip up in seating. "First, tell me what happened to her back." At his words, Hank and the woman went pale. Hank said " Tell me you didn't say anything about that to her." Happy shook his head. " Nah. But one of the girls did. Saxa, she made made a real mess of her face." The woman snorted and Hank shot her a glare.

"We were coming back from a run. All of a sudden there was a tiny slip of a girl in the road. Couldn't have been more then seven. Was covered from neck to toe in bruises, blood and her back was covered in cigarette burns. She was running from someone. They fired at us and we fired back. Once the shooting stopped, She had ran and hid behind my bike. She must have figured I was the lesser of two evils. I scooped her up and brought her home. Raised her as my own blood. The shrink I took her to said never to bring up the scars. He brought them up once. She went spider monkey fuckin nuts. Figured it was in the past so why bring up it." Hank shrugged.

Happy sat there in shock. That explained why she attacked the whore. "So why are you here?" Happy asked. Hank slapped at the woman's leg and she finally spoke. "We wanted to meet the guy that has claimed our daughter." Happy raised an eyebrow. "And what are your plans for him?" Hank and woman shared a look. " String him up out in the garage, looks like there might be a decent chain hoist out there with a good floor drain and make him talk." Hank said. Happy barked out a loud laugh. "Why you wanna string me up? What did I do?" Happy asked. Hank's face turned purple." You're the son of a bitch that claimed her?" Hank asked. Happy nodded. Hank pushed on the woman's leg and she backed up out of the way to the wall to be as far away as possible when Hank as he stood up. "And what makes you think that you're good enough for my daughter?"

HAPPY'S BEDROOM

Saxa woke up with a killer headache. The last thing she remembered was leaving the bathroom. She stood up and made her way to the bar just as the church doors opened. She looked at Happy, then she looked at Hank. "This bitch is smart to know to ask for permission." Happy thought as he nodded. Saxa ran at Hank and wrapped her arms around him, if he had been a smaller man she might have almost knocked him over.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN SAXA, HANK AND HIS OLD LADY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I HAD AN OUT OF TOWN GUEST THEN MY CAR STARTED ON FIRE. SET DURING SEASON FIVE.

Hank grabbed Saxa's wrist and dragged her outside to talk away from prying ears. His old lady went to the bar and sat down. After a few minutes, they came back in and Hank went over to his old lady. They started whispering in hushed tones. She sighed and nodded. Happy ran his hand down Saxa's back. Then Tig did something beyond stupid. He walked over to Happy and asked " Why can't we talk about her scars?" Happy's hand stilled on Saxa's back and she slowly turned around the face Tig.

Saxa looked at Tig with such a cold look that he actually stepped back in fear. Gemma walked over and wrapped her arm around Saxa's waist and looked at Happy. He nodded and Gemma led Saxa outside. "What did we tell you?" Happy asked in a low voice. Tig's eyes grew wide and Happy punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Happy stepped over Tig and Saxa's father nodded at him as Happy walked outside and got on his bike. He stopped right by Gemma and Saxa and handed Saxa a helmet and she climbed on and they took off. She had no idea where they were going. They got to her house and He practically carried her in and to her room. He dropped her on her feet by her bed. " Take it off." He said motioning to her clothes. Saxa walked over and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked to the bathroom. By the time she got out Happy was laying on the bed in just his boxers. Saxa yawned so hard her jaw cracked. Happy pulled back the covers and she climbed in bed and fell asleep. Happy knew that she was a virgin and he wasn't going to rush her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Saxa slowly woke up to the feel of someone kissing her neck. She moaned and ran her hands down Happy's back. "Someone's happy to see me." Saxa said as she felt hardness against her thigh. "What time is it?" Saxa asked him. "Noon" Happy muttered into her neck. "You gotta get up. Gemma's in the living room." Happy barely got that out before Saxa shoved him off of her and ran into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Saxa was dressed in loose jeans and a baggy shirt. Gemma was taking her shopping for " More appropriate clothing." Apparently, loose jeans and tshirts were bad for her to wear now that she was an old lady.

At the store, Saxa was completely lost. She had no clue what she was doing. She was shoved into a dressing room and clothes just started being handed to her. Leather and lace was all she was given. Plus a few things that made her entire face turn red. But other people wouldn't see those. They were for Happy only. Finally they were done and the bags were put in the car and Saxa was dragged to a shoe store. She got at least ten pairs of shoes. Knee high boots and ankle boots. Those were put in the car and Saxa was dragged into a salon. They cut her waist long hair to her shoulders and put red streaks in it. Finally after hours Saxa was taken back to the clubhouse. She was exhausted. She drifted off to sleep.

Saxa woke up to the feel of Happy cupping her ass. She groaned and turned over. The sky was still dark. "What time is it?" She asked in a scratchy voice. "Two a.m." Happy told her. Saxa wiggled out of her jeans as she walked to the bathroom. She came back and got into bed. "Sorry. Shopping took a lot out of me. I have never seen so much leather and lace in my life. Plus the other stuff. " Saxa blushed just thinking about it. Happy's interest was peaked when he saw her face turn bright red. "Well we're having another party tomorrow so you can wear some of what you bought." Saxa's face turned even redder and she buried her face in his shoulder. Happy laughed and turned off the light.

PARTY NIGHT

Saxa stood in front of the mirror. She wasn't going out there dressed like this. She was wearing a black lace half top that went to her stomach. A layered black skirt, thigh high black knee socks with three white bands around the top and a pair of five inch knee high boots. Saxa had never felt more naked in her life. Gemma was out of her mind when she shoved the outfit at her and pushed her into the bathroom. Then she shoved her into a chair and curled her hair and did her makeup. There was no way in hell Saxa was going out in front of her parents dressed like this. Saxa was just about to go change when Gemma came in and dragged her out into the bar. Saxa's hope that the ground would open up and swallow her didn't happen. Gemma dragged her over to Happy and walked away. Saxa was a bundle of nerves. She had a surprise for Happy after the party. She was wearing the skimpiest lingerie set under this outfit. Time flew by and the next thing Saxa knew she and Happy were both drunk and in the room making out. He had somehow peeled her clothes off without her noticing.

Saxa felt like she was going to be sick. This wasn't how she wanted her first time to be. But she trusted Happy and she wanted him. She knew this was going to hurt. A lot. But she was ready. Happy laid her down on the bed. He was going to be gentle with her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then necessary. He had been in love with her ever since she had patched him up. "You sure about this?" Happy asked her. Saxa nodded and Happy reached over and grabbed a condom. The people still partying could hear Saxa scream.

THE NEXT DAY

Saxa was beyond sore. She was laying in her bathtub soaking. Her cell phone went off and she reached over to answer the text. It was from her friend back in Texas. She opened it and her eyes got wide. It was a picture message. Her friend was tied to a chair beaten. Under the picture it said " Meet me at this address if you want her to live. Come alone." Below was the address for a warehouse in Lodi. Saxa's heart sank to her feet. She knew who sent it. Before she came here, her father had done his research. Damien Pope. He was out to hurt the SONS over the death of his daughter. She knew if she told anyone that her friend would die. She knew what she had to do. Saxa texted Happy. "Wanna go for a midnight ride?" Happy texted her back a few minutes later. "Sure. Be there in an hour." Saxa got out of the tub and Slipped on black leather pants and a black shirt. She slipped on her black sneakers and tied her hair back. She sat on the couch and waited for Happy to get there. He finally got there and They sped off. They ended up at a park by the woods. Saxa got off the bike and headed to the bathroom while Happy sat on a bench.

The minutes ticked by and Saxa still wasn't back. Happy didn't have a good feeling. He made his way to the bathroom and she wasn't in there. There was a note propped up on the counter with his name on it. He flipped it open. "I'm sorry. I got a text today. A man named Damien Pope has my best friend. If I don't meet him tonight, he'll kill her. I didn't have a choice. I love you. S" Happy was livid. At the very least she should have told him. He would have helped her. Instead she had run to the man that had lit Tig's daughter on fire. Happy was going to burn everything down to find Saxa. The town of Lodi was going to bleed if Saxa was hurt at all. Happy and her father would make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN SAXA. SET DURING SEASON FIVE AFTER POPE BURNED TIG'S DAUGHTER.

SHOWS ABUSE ON WOMEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Saxa was in the dark. They had tricked her. They didn't hurt her friend. Her friend was working with Pope. It had been fake blood all over her in the picture. Now Saxa was screwed. She was in a room with a mattress and a toilet. She was chained to the wall by a steel chain that was locked to her collar. She had enough chain length to get to the bed and the toilet, but that was it. Fucking Jean. Saxa knew why she was working with pope. She couldn't get a patch. Now all Saxa could do was sit and wait for Pope to come back in.

Saxa was laying on the bed thinking about her life. How every choice seemed to make sure she would end up here. The door opened and Pope walked in. His minions walked in behind him carrying various objects that Saxa couldn't make out in the dim light. One of them flipped a switch and Saxa squinted at the trays. She felt no fear when she saw scalpels and needles and various other things. One of them walked over and unlocked her collar and dragged her to the chair.

They tied her arms and legs down and ripped off her shirt and cut off her pants. Then they dragged the chair backwards and put her collar back on. Another chair was dragged in and put in front of her. Pope sat down. "Tell me everything you know about the SONS." He ordered. Saxa simply stared at him. Was he really this stupid? He nodded at the guy standing by one of the trays. The guy picked up a scalpel and walked over and cut her right on her right side.

She didn't scream. Pope nodded to the guy that was still standing next to her. He backhanded her. Saxa's head snapped to the side and a small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She looked at Pope and smiled a smile that would even scare Happy. Her teeth were covered in blood. She spat the blood at Pope's feet. "You want me to talk? Fine. Once upon a time a girl was running away from some very bad people and ran right into a group of bikers. One of the bikers took her and raised her as his own. One day, things got to hot so she was sent to Charming. Where she was claimed by an enforcer of a small club. Then she was contacted by a crazy man who claimed he had her best friend and was going to kill her unless she came to him. Turns out it was just a trap. Now here's the fun part. The man didn't know what he had done. He thought he had just grabbed an old lady. Too bad for him he didn't do his research. He didn't just grab an old lady. He also grabbed the daughter of the president of the Texas chapter of the Hells Angels." Saxa smirked and sat back.

During her story Pope had grown paler and paler. When she told him about his father, he looked like he was about to pass out. Pope stood up on shaky legs and motioned for everyone to get out. Pope was fucked and he knew it. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he fell on his ass. Saxa yelled through the door " YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE SCREAMING!" Her laughter filled the warehouse. No matter what Pope did, he knew she was right. They were going to die very painfully. Her old man and father would make sure of that.

Happy was severely pissed off. He had no idea why she left him alone in the woods. They could have found her friend. Now she was alone with Pope and god knew what he was doing to her. Pope was going to play in blood. And so was everyone who worked for him. Her father was already tracking her cell phone. She always had that damn thing on her and never turned it off. It was just a waiting game now.

Saxa was still tied to the chair when the door opened and a man in a tank top and jogging pants walked in. "Oh this can't be good." Saxa thought as he walked over to her and she saw that his hands were taped up with white medical tape. "Yeah this is going to hurt. A lot." The warehouse was filled with the sound of fists hitting flesh. Saxa never made a sound as the man beat her. Suddenly the door flew open and Pope ran in. "What the fuck are you doing?" He roared at the man. Saxa spit another mouthful of blood. " Oh hey. Don't mind him. He's just making sure everyone's death is extra painful." Pope pulled a gun and shot the man four times in the chest and made his way to the chair. He untied Saxa and took her collar off. He lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the room. Saxa must have blacked out cause the next thing she knew they were in Charming two blocks from the Clubhouse. The van door opened and Pope helped her out gently.

He didn't say a word to her. Once she was out of the van he climbed in and the van took off. Saxa was left on the sidewalk in her bra and panties. She slowly made her way to the clubhouse. Once she was in the gate she stumbled and fell. Gemma was working in the office and saw her. She grabbed her coat and ran out and covered Saxa with it. She pulled out her cell phone and called Happy and Tara. Tig heard Gemma screaming and ran out with his gun drawn. He ran over and saw Her kneeling next to something on the ground. His heart lurched when he realized who it was. He handed his gun to Gemma and bent down and carefully picked Saxa up. She was beaten so badly that he barely recognized her. He carried her to the pool table and set her down gently. They barely had to wait for Tara. The door flew open and she ran in. She was carrying her medical bag and was slightly out of breath. She had only been two blocks away.

"I need her on a table." Tig picked her up and carried her into the chapel and laid her on the table. "Go get me the biggest bowl you can find and fill it up with very warm water and bring me a washcloth." Tara told Gemma and she started looking over Saxa's injuries. She couldn't help her until all the blood was cleaned off. She was covered in blood. Tara had to see where it was coming from before she could do anything. Gemma ran in carrying a huge bucket and two washcloths. It took Gemma and Tara fifteen minutes to clean all the blood off. The bleeding had stopped. She was going to be very sore. She was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. The only cut that worried Tara was the cut on her right side. It was fairly deep and needed a few stitches. Once that was done, Tara had Gemma go and get a shirt to put on her. The had Tig lift her up and they managed to get it on her. Once that was done, Tig carried her to Happy's room and put her in the bed. Tara was concerned that Saxa hadn't woken up yet. If she didn't wake up in an hour Tara was going to have to take her to the hospital.

A half hour passed and Saxa was starting to wake up. Tara was beyond relieved. The door opened and Happy walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her face. Tig had warned him, but seeing it was different. Happy's blood boiled. Oh yes. Pope and his crew were going to pay in blood for what happened to Saxa and to Tig's daughter. There was nothing they could do until Saxa woke up and confirmed that this was Pope though. Tara got up and walked out of the room. She was beyond tired. She barely made it to Jax's room. Happy stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Even with her injuries Saxa pressed herself to his side and they both slept peacefully through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN SAXA.

Saxa was in so much pain that she couldn't move. She had to be carried to the bathroom, which was embarrassing. She knew that in a couple days when she could walk she would get her punishment. She knew how these things worked. She ran from Happy and got his property damaged. She took a pill and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

THREE DAYS LATER

Saxa and Happy made their way to the woods where she ran from him. She faced a tree and he tied her to it. Her chest was pressing into the tree. Happy untied the back of her shirt. Her hair was in a tight bun. He unwound the whip and Saxa squeezed her eyes closed. He whipped her ten times and she didn't make a noise. He tied her top back together and untied her. They made their way to her house so she could have a shower. Happy climbed in behind her and gently washed her back.

She slipped on a pair of panties, not even bothering with the shirt. Happy pulled on a pair of boxers that he had left here and Saxa had washed. "Lay on your stomach." He told her. Saxa did as she was told. Happy started rubbing a cream on her back that numbed her wounds. Saxa drifted off to sleep and Happy draped his arm over her waist and fell asleep himself. Tomorrow the hunt would begain.

TWO DAYS LATER

Saxa was doing the dishes. A SON whose name she didn't know was sitting at the table watching her. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. She wished Happy was here. Her cell phone rang. She dried her hands and looked at the screen and paled. It was her friend that trapped her. The SON noticed her reaction. He gestured for her to answer it. She did with shaky hands. "What do you want?" She ground out.

"I didn't know what he was going to do to you. He said he just wanted to talk to you." Jean said. Saxa scoffed as she watched the SON on the phone. She knew he was having this call traced. "And you really expect me to believe that?" She asked, trying to keep Jean on the line. "I know you heard the stories about what's going on here. What he did to Dawn Trager. You knew what he was capable of and you still let me walk right into a trap." The SON nodded and Saxa hung up her phone. " Did they get it?" She asked. He nodded and sat back down. Saxa went back to doing the dishes. Whatever the SONS did to them was none of her business. And they deserved every bit of it. Even Jean.

OUTSIDE LODI

Happy and the rest of the SONS had traced the call to Saxa to here. The outside was guarded by a few guys. They would have to wait for nightfall. Then Tig's sniper rifle would pick off the guards one by one. Then Happy and Tig would have their fun with Pope and Jean. Just because she was a woman didn't mean it was going to be quick. Saxa had loved her like a sister and she had betrayed her and given her over to a man that wanted to hurt the SONS in anyway possible. No one knew that better then Tig. Finally it was nightfall and Tig picked out a spot where he could see all of the guards. He picked them off quietly one by one. They made their way into the warehouse. As soon as Pope saw them he knew he was dead. He didn't even try to fight. He knew he shouldn't have stayed in the same damn warehouse where they held Saxa. Happy dragged him into the same room where they held Saxa without even realizing it. Once he flipped on the light he realized it. Saxa's blood was all over the chair. Happy and Tig dragged him over to it and tied him down.

Jax dragged in Jean and Happy dragged her to the bed and put the collar on her. She was going to watch. Happy unrolled his large bedroll and Pope's eyes widened. He knew he never should have grabbed that girl, but he wanted the SONS to pay. Now he was going to die bloody. He cursed the day that Jean called him. He should have just looked into the girl deeper. Then put a bullet in Jean's head. Happy picked up a rusty saw. "You're not gonna need all your limbs are you?" Pope pissed himself as Happy advanced on him. His screams and Jean's dry heaving filled the warehouse.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Happy and Tig were covered in blood. Tig had his fun with Pope as well. Now a dead Jean was in the chair. They made their way to the shower and leaving no evidence behind, they burned the warehouse down. They climbed on their bikes and made their way back to Charming. They were both bone tired. And Happy had to have a talk with Saxa if she wasn't knocked out by pain pills. He had a stop to make first. By the time he got back to the clubhouse, the sun was going down.

Saxa was dozing off her pain pill when the door shut. She jerked awake. " Huh? Whazzit?" She muttered. Happy came over and sat on the bed next to her. She looked so peaceful. He slipped the ring on her finger and she didn't even move. She would have to wake up eventually. He went out to have a few beers and go to church. When he got back, Saxa was sitting up on the bed staring at her finger. "Where did you find a red diamond?" She finally managed to ask him. "Special order." Saxa let out a squeal. You know what this means right? A biker wedding!" Saxa said not even letting Happy answer her question.


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN SAXA

After all the pain, after all the times they both thought the other was long dead and gone, the day finally arrived. The booze was ordered, the food was ordered. The spot was picked out and rented. Hundreds if not double that number of dresses, outfits and some where in there the thought of "Oh fuck it, just get married naked"

The guest list was huge, after all how many times is there the chance to see all of the old friends you haven't seen in ages, and how many times would they get the chance to see the Tacoma Killer actually fucking married, like for real to one lucky fuckin lady...never.

So the brothers poured in from across the country and across the oceans. This had the feeling of becoming and out of control Grateful Dead concert. The most Epic fuckin party is how this would be remembered..and passed on down into the club legends.

They ran out of places to put people real fast, so they gave up and bought every tent they could find. Even that was not enough; some were more than happy to just sleep where ever they fell down. Others brought their own accommodations. If anyone realized just how out of hand this was they would run for the hills!

The roar of the bikes seemed to never stop; every window in Charming constantly vibrated, some here and there fell out and shattered. The line of bikes wanting to stop and pay their respects at the redwood club house just never seemed to end. No doubt there was not one bottle of chrome polish to be had in a hundred miles.

Saxa looked at herself long and hard in the mirror, hoping she had finally picked the just the right thing. Happy put on his new black button down shirt, his new black jeans, stomped his feet into his boots added his ever present kbar, slipped on his shoulder holsters', pulled on his kut grabbed his sun glasses and called it good.

Now most weddings are done in a church, but biker weddings are mostly out side in the air where bikers thrive, this one is no exception, just on a larger scale.

The twin rows of brothers rumbling steel horses was rather daunting to look at from the brides view.

As she passed each pair of bikes shut down with a final blip of throttle to mark her passing. The seats to both side of the isle of bikes were totally filled. All standing to see just who the bitch was that had finally captured the cold heart of the killa.

She looked nothing like any of them would have thought, passin in a traditional white flowing dress. She lightly held Hank's arm, not looking to either side but beaming a megawatt smile up the isle where her heart and soul mate were waiting on her.

Happy was dumb struck, never in his wildest dreams would he ever imagine her in a white fuckin dress! As she came closer he thought he kept seeing glimpses of red and black. But figured that last joint was maybe spiked with a little something extra.

Saxa kept to the pace of the music, always looking ahead, watching his face, watching to see just when he was fucking pissed over all the white shit... and there it was!

She went a few more steps and transferred the flowers to her other hand, loosing the tie concealed at her side among all the lace n ruffles. She tugged on the tie and the white dress simply came apart as she stepped out of the mess. Red leather sweet heat cut top, black skin tight lamb skin pants, matching red spike heeled boots. The crowd roared to life! And the cold heart of the Tacoma Killer melted. Jaws still dropped, hoots and whistles, lots of holy fucks were to be heard. Now this was the lady of the Killer! She fit him in sassiness alone.

Happy stood in place in fear of running down there to meet her and just carrying her off. Fuck all these people! So he stood his ground and let her come to him. She got there after what seemed like a fucking hour at the time. Hank Handed her off to Happy with the threat of dire consequences if she was ever put in harms way again.

The couple turned to the biker officient, and the ceremony began.

Bothers in the wind we gather here today to witness these two committing to riding down the long road together. We all know that this is one of the most important days in a rider's life right behind the day they swing a leg over their first bike. At this point I will turn things over to these two, they have some words to share today, so listen up, shut your fuckin mouths and sit the hell down!

Happy's vows

I love you more than my hog. I love you more than the wind whipping past me as I ride, but never ask me to take back seat while you drive, and we will be happy forever. I will love you and take you anywhere we can ride on two wheels, please take my heart and ride with me.

You have seen me at my worst, as my Harley failed me, as my club was torn apart from the inside, but you brought me and my club back to life, now we all ride as one. As we take our vows of marriage, I vow to love you as much as I love my leather, and to ride you as much as I do my bike. With those few words Happy placed a simple band on her ring finger.

Saxa's vows

I love my leather, I love you more than the wind whipping through my hair and I love the way that I can snuggle up with you on the Harley, I want to share those many sunsets from everywhere in the world we will travel, but I only want to share them with you. I love you, and the way that we fit together as we ride seamlessly through the sunshine in the early morning. I want to ride with you every morning for the rest of our lives.

Being with you, holding you tightly as you take the turns tightly, I can feel a connection with you, with your spirit and I love that feeling. I want to hold you forever, riding off down any highway we come to. Our marriage and love will take us through any weather, and it makes me very happy to now become your wife.

With those words Saxa placed a skull ring with red diamond eyes on his ring finger, Happy looked up and her and winked.

The Officient raised his hands and pronounced them holy fuckn shit married!

He shouted "Please brothers welcome Mrs Tacoma Killa to the fold!

And the crowd lost it, the bikes all fired up and Up the isle a brother drove Hap's bike he could take her down the isle in biker style. He threw a leg over and picked her up and she sat on his lap as they moved down the isle to the PARTY!


End file.
